World of Chances
by ohitsmelx3
Summary: Sonny and Chad are in love, but will Chads career get in the way of whats really important? Who will be there to tell Chad he's being a jerk? Better Story. My first story! Rate it even if you hate it! T because of language. One Shot. I own nothing.


"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and stomped off. It was normal, this always happened every other day. She was always caught up in some problem, Chad would come over and asses the situation, write her off in an unkind way, and leave her right where she fell, not bothering to pick her up like a good boyfriend would do.

It wasn't her idea of a great relationship- but it was what she got out of the guy she loved.

Sonny had been sort-of going out with Chad for about 2 months. She couldn't explain how it happened- it just did. It wasn't that it was indescribable, there was just no story. One day she woke up and they were going out- sort of.

Unfortunately for Sonny, dating Chad Dylan Cooper meant Small talk in the hallway, being snide comments to each other, romantic dates with Chad always being late saying it was all because of The Falls, and kisses in the form of never expecting them or getting none at all.

This was Chad's idea of a relationship, and unfortunately for Sonny its the only relationship she's ever had.

Sonny loved Chad to death. It's just that, when she looks around at the world and all the people in love she feels like she's...different. Like, Sonny and Chad are missing something.

"Sonny! Wait up!" Sonny turned around and saw Tawni running towards her, Sonny slowed her pace but did not stop from walking.

As soon as Tawni caught up, she let out a big sigh "Wow, Chad is such a huge jerk. Why do you even go out with him if he treats you so badly?"

Sonny pondered this a moment, but it didn't take long "I know what you mean Tawni, Chad can defiantly be a jerk sometimes but you should know that that isn't the real Chad. The real Chad I'm in love with doesn't say those things, the real Chad I know is caring and cute and funny....and when he holds you his whole body flexes around you and-"

"Okay! Okay! Don't get me grossed out! I just ate! I get it, you love him! But I just don't understand why everyone in the whole studio knows that you two are officially dating, yet Chad forbids you to spill the beans to the media that you two are dating! It's like...he's embarrassed of you or something."

Sonny huffed out a sigh, the more she thought about it, the more she thought Tawni was...right. "No, hes just...wants to protect me."

Tawni flipped her hair "From what exactly? What is exactly is out in this world that would effect you and Chad going out?"

Sonny's head started hurting from all this talking about something she clearly didn't want to talk about. "He- he's supposed to be pretending to be going out with his co-stars so you know, viewers keep tuning in to the show and well, the media eats that stuff up."

Tawni rolled her eyes "Well, obviously. So...what do you think Chad is going to get you for your birthday?"

As they approached their dressing room, Sonny took a key, unlocked the door, and they both let their selves in. Sonny plopped down on the chair "I don't know. He could give me all the riches in the world and it still wouldn't give me what I truly want."

As Tawni started plucking her eyebrows at her vanity, she turned around and raised one un-plucked eyebrow. "And what is the thing you truly want?"

Sonny laid down on the chair and stared up at the ceiling "Something Chad won't give up without a fight, something that's Chad's most prized possession."

"His Hair? You want Chad's Hair? I mean it is nice, but I don't think you can really do blonde."

Sonny sat up abruptly and shook her head "No! Of course not his hair. And I agree, his hair is nice, so golden and soft, and how it blows in the wind and....Gah! What I meant was what I really want is...Chad. All of him. I don't want his on occasional lunch breaks and Friday night home movies. I want him all day, every day. And I don't want to hide it that I love him, and if he truly loves me he'll tell me and he would show it to the world."

Tawni flipped her hair in the mirror. "Wow, ambitious much? That's a lot to ask from Chad Dylan Cooper- mister I only love myself." She looked over at Sonny's sad expression. "But I do see what your saying, you deserve it Sonny, you really do. You even deserve better than Chad Dylan Cooper at his best. A man can't love a woman if he loves himself too much!"

Sonny's smile brightened, "Wow! Awwwww! Tawni! I think were having a moment!" Sonny came over with her arms wide open, waiting for a hug.

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned back to her reflection, "Tawni Hart does not do 'moments', and certainly not hugs."

Sonny dropped her arms and sighed as she started to walk to the door.

The blonder turned back to her again, "but I'm here for you when your in trouble or you just need someone to talk to, remember that Sonny."

Sonny grinned, put some pep in her step as she skipped out the door and hollered "Thanks Tawni!"

When Sonny left, Tawni plugged in her hair straighter. After staring at herself for a minute, she broke in to a huge smile "I am such a good person!" She exclaimed.

* * *

As Sonny was heading over the So Random! Studio she passed a news stand. As she suspected, her blonde boyfriend was on the front of Tween magazine, next to his was a photo shopped picture of none other than his co-star, Portlyn. At the top of the page it said "Hot Couple Heats Up!"

At the sight of this, Sonny's eyes bulged with jealousy, even though she remembered how Chad reminded her it was all for the media a million times over. She stalked over to the guy working the stand, "How much is this?"

"Three-fifty."

Sonny reached in her pocket and aggressively thrust the money at him and stalked off with magazine in hand, flipping through pages wildly.

First page, all she needed was to read the first page, it was all right there. Disgusting pictures of Portlyn and Chad hand in hand- it made her want to gag.

It should have been me, it should have been me- she kept saying in her head.

Sonny checked her watch- Crud, she was late for wardrobe for her next skit.

She sprinted to the studio where she quickly put on her collared shirt, overalls, and cow girl hat for her next skit rehearsal today, 'Gassie', shoving the Tween magazine in her back pocket.

When she got to the set- no one was there. She looked around confused. Had she gotten the wrong time? Did they cancel it and not tell her?

Finally, Marshall walked over to her "Sonny, were having problems with the lights, so take a thirty minute break and meet back here."

Sonny nodded and went right outside the set, in the hallway. She leaned up against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

She took out the magazine and continued to flip through the magazine. With every page, it crushed her. Pictures and sightings of Portlyn and Chad together. All the 'Letters to the Editor' saying the readers totally adore 'Cortlyn'. What kind of name was that? Might as well be a town in Greenland for all Sonny cared.

But....she did care. A lot. She cared that love of her life was embarrassed to be with her, she cared that he was going out with another girl- even if it is fake, she cared that he never said 'I love you to' her even after she said it to him hundreds of times before.

Tears spilled from her eyes. She hid the closed magazine over her face. Sonny could go no lower, sitting in an empty hallway, crying over someone she we'll never truly have.

As Sonny got lost in the first few long sobs, she started to hear footsteps from the corridor. Great. She quickly hid her eyes behind her magazine, pretending to be reading it.

The footsteps got louder and louder, closer and closer. She kept that magazine right up against her face- praying whoever it was would just leave. But they didn't.

The footsteps stopped somewhere right close to her.

"Sonny...Sonny Munroe?"

Sonny lowered the magazine just enough to look up, it was none other than James Conroy. He stood over her with a genuinely friendly smile. Although Sonny was surprised anyone would be in this corridor, she wasn't surprised to see him here- at this studio. After finishing up his appearances on Mackenzie Falls, he took a job on Meal or No Meal as the new host (obviously for all the hot girls in tight dresses).

Given their past, Sonny was always careful around him. But him coming back and taking this job changed him. He didn't act like a player, and he seemed more sensitive. After seeing the new him, he and Sonny really did become friends. He was sweet and always there for her when she needed someone to talk to.

"Ye-yes?" Sonny stuttered. She took the magazine away from her eyes. She would not hide her unhappiness, and most importantly she would not hide from James.

Instantly, when James looked in to her eyes, he slid down the wall and sat right next to her. "Whats got little Sonny not so bright?" He noticed the magazine she had and took it from her hands, she let him. After flipping through the pictures he closed it and looked down at her. "Chads got it pretty screwed up right now, huh?"

Sonny nodded and stared blankly "Uh-huh. Or maybe it's me, maybe I screwed up. I'm so confused."

James chuckled softly "No, no, its defiantly not you." He continuously flipped through the magazine.

Sonny huffed and grabbed the magazine out of Jame's hands. She rolled it up and chucked it as far as she could down the corridor, it even hit a door. "I'm just so confused and caught up in this boy. My heart and soul and mind is all for him- he's all I want and he'll only give me half of what I want. He'll only give himself to me halfheartedly."

He nodded slowly. "I know exactly what you mean. You've got half of their heart...and it's killing you to get the other half- you'll do close to anything for it. Every time you try...try and tell them how you feel they just...don't get it. You...you could be screaming out to them saying 'this is all I need from you- all I need is you' and they'll give you everything but...but that. It...sucks."

Sonny could feel his eyes on her. She told herself a million times to not look in to his eyes. But by pure habit, she did. They were glittering and his eyes wide looking at her, his big beautiful brown eyes. She had his complete attention, as if he was waiting for her to say something. "Yeah, James that's exactly how I feel! So your after a certain girl, huh? Any girl would be lucky to have your heart, why won't she give you the other half of her heart?"

James broke his brown-eyed gaze from Sonny and looked down at the ground "Well, I guess it's just that she's in love with this one guy. That guys the only one she sees...believe me, I love her, but in the end she won't choose me. She's not meant to choose me."

Sonny reached for James's hand "Aw, James. I'm sorry. Some girls can just be so blind sometimes."

James stroked her hand with his thumb and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess your right." It was quiet for a moment but than he spoke again, "So, Sonny, I'm stumped, I don't know what to get you, and your birthdays tomorrow. Help me out?"

Sonny giggled "Well, I don't know. I haven't really thought about what else I want besides....well, you know what."

James sighed "For your birthday gift you want Chad to say 'I love you'?"

Sonny nodded solemnly, "I mean, unless you were some kind of love guru that would be pretty impossible."

He shrugged "It never hurts to dream about it", he whispered softly.

Sonny yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. Nothing like the comfort of a shoulder of a friend. Sonny was just about to close her eyes when...

"Oh! Hey! Look! It's me! What am I doing on the ground?" Said a very familiar voice.

Sonny opened her eyes to see Chad, picking up the magazine she had chucked down the hall, and heading straight for them.

"Hey! What do you think your doing with my girlfriend, Conroy?" Chad Dylan Cooper said aggressively.

Quickly, Sonny and James stood. "Talking to Sonny, unlike you ever do. And are you sure she's your girlfriend? Last time I checked you were dating Portlyn." James said more aggressively back to Chad, pointing to the cover of the magazine.

"It's for publicity", Chad said through gritted teeth. He straightened up and smoothed over his hair "And it didn't look like talking."

Sonny stepped in front of both of them. "Chad, chill out. Me and James were talking. Were just friends."

"Yeah were just- friends." When James said the word 'friends' he said it like someone had shot him in the back.

Chad took Sonny around the waist "Well you better stay away from her."

Before James could say anything back, Chad pulled Sonny by the waist away from James and out of the hallway.

As soon as they were out of the hallway, he held her even closer and whispered in her ear "I've missed you all day, babe. Even in overalls you look so damn hot."

She smiled and giggled. She was defiantly still mad at Chad but he always knew how to charm her.

They walked down the next hallway and than Chad stopped. He opened a door to a dark and yucky broom closet.

He smiled at her, look around to make sure the coast was clear, and than pulled her in with him. After shutting the door the tiny broom closet was completely dark.

Sonny felt a little fearful from the darkness but when Chad's warm hand touched her's, she knew she was safe with him here.

Chad found her lips with his and he began kissing her desperately. She couldn't help but let out a gasp. He may not know how to love Sonny Munroe, but he definitely knows how to kiss Sonny Munroe.

For a long three minutes, Sonny was swept up in Chad's kissing. By the fourth minute, he was un-doing her overalls and sliding his hand up her shirt. But, by the fifth minute- something happened. All at once she smelled barf, her shoes stuck to the floor, and the loud furnace, that was right next to her, kicked in.

This wasn't right. Not at all.

She pulled away from Chad as he was almost touching her bra. She pulled his hand out, snapped up her overalls, and grabbed her cowgirl hat off the ground.

"What? What, Sonny? Whats the matter with you?" Chad said, very surprised and annoyed sounding. He tried to put his hand back on her.

Sonny slapped it away and walked out of the closet "Stop it Chad! I don't want this! I don't want all our time to be spent groping each other- in a disgusting closet- in the dark!"

He walked out of the closet, looking, now, really annoyed. "Than tell me what you want Sonny!"

Tears fell from her eyes. "I want you! All of you! I don't want half of you! I want all of you! Everyday! I want to know you'll be there for me when I'm there for you. I want to go out to dinner with you- In public. I want to walk around holding your hand so everyone can see us! I don't want you just between work breaks and late Saturday nights! I want you all day every day! I don't want anyone to think you love anyone else but me- if you love me only. I want you Chad. I love you, Chad! I. Love. You!

He looked at her as if she were a five year old asking for a pony for her birthday. "You know I can't give you that, you know I have to do this for my job." He wanted to hold her, but he felt she was too vulnerable to be touched.

From Sonny's jean pocket she took out a picture of Chad and Portlyn holding hands ripped straight from the magazine. "No Chad. Your just no willing to give up the most valuable thing- yourself. You won't give it up for anyone- not even me. Yes Chad, you can let me love all of you but you just won't because your too damn stubborn, narcissistic, and egotistical to care about what anyone else wants."

In that second Sonny felt like she was made of metal, she felt so strong she could lift Chad's convertible. Her tears were dry, the pain lingered, but the strength that she felt was something she never felt before. She had spoken up, she had told him what she's been think for so long. Sonny wadded the picture of Chad & Portlyn up and threw it at Chad's feet. And at that second it didn't hurt, it didn't hurt when she turned on her heel and walked confidently, with her held high, right out of that hall. Leaving her secret boyfriend standing in shock.

* * *

She walked back to her dressing room, eyes never leaving the things ahead of her. But, when that dressing room door shut, she became unglued. She had realized what she had done, and wished she hadn't. She loved Chad to death- she didn't want to loose him for even just a second.

"Great scene everyone! Let's wrap up for today!" Cheered the director of Mackenzie Falls, as all the other crew clapped.

While all the other cast members talked about their plans over the weekend in a circle, Chad walked past them with a solemn face to his dressing room, in a complete daze.

"The Chad Man!" Ashton, one of the regular actors on Mackenzie falls called, "Box seats at the Lakers than hit up the clubs tonight?"

Chad huffed and turned around "Nah...I'm just going to..." He thought for a few minutes, Fridays were the nights he and Sonny would have a movie and Chinese food at her house, well, there would be none of that today. "Well, on second that, grab your Raybans, cause were tearing up the town tonight!" Chad said with an enthusiastic voice.

Ashton and the other Mackenzie Falls boys hooted and hollered, but the second Chad got in to his dressing room his face fell back in to a frown. No clubs or sweaty basketball players could make up for the emptiness he felt in his heart.

Sonny was everything to him. He knew when Sonny had first come to Condor Studies that there was something about Sonny that would save him. Sonny gave Chad could never thank her enough for- the chance to feel something like love. Not even his parents, could compare to the love he felt from Sonny. He knew he wasn't good enough for someone like Sonny, he saw that from day one. She was something unique from the rest of Hollywood- she had feeling and she certainly wasn't fake. Chad knew this girl could save him from being that cold, heartless celebrity he knew he was going to be.

Chad grabbed his leather mailbag off his chair and locked up his dressing room, he headed to his car, feeling as if it weren't a Friday without Sonny jumping in to his convertible with his Raybans on, singing along to the new Black Eyed Peas song.

Chad threw his bag in to the back seat of the convertible, and loosened his uniform tie. He looked up at the studio building, there was Sonny on the So Random! poster smiling with her other fellow cast mates. He always liked that picture.

Chad stared up at it, staring out of space, really only thinking about Sonny, when all of a sudden, he felt two aggressive, strong hands grip shirt, picking up in to mid air. "Hey! Hey! What the hell?" Chad said, very startled.

He looked up to see James Conroy, who had always been much more built than him. "No, Cooper, the question is what the hell are you doing?"

Chad tried to escape his grip but he was just too strong. Curse his personal trainer, who also trained David Beckham. "What do you mean? You mean minding my own business? What the hell is wrong with that?"

James got Chad in a head lock and pressed him up against his car, "No, jerk, I mean with Sonny." James leaned really close and gritted his teeth "She freaking loves you and all you care about is your own self-image to give a crap about other peoples feelings- especially your own girlfriend, Sonny."

Chad tried to wrestle out of this hold "You stay out of this! This is none of your concern!"

James gripped his collar hard, almost choking Chad "It's my concern when the girl I love is being treated like shit! Especially from her own boyfriend!"

Than, a long pause. Chad always had known many guys were in love with Sonny, that's why he had been so protective of her, but some things just didn't make sense to Chad. "If you love her than why are you helping me? Why aren't you out rebounding?"

James let go, he let Chad straighten up and smooth out his hair, "Because sometimes you have to let go of the people you love...and let them go love the people they love. Dude, Sonny loves you. Not the douche Chad, whatever kind of Chad you are around her."

Chad's mouth went dry "I...I love her too."

James crossed his arms "I think she's the one who needs to hear that the most."

Chad nodded and checked the time, he hopped he wasn't too late. He started running back towards the studio, but came running back over to James. "And James, thanks dude. You helped me out."

James let his arms fall to his sides "No problem, man" Chad started to turn away when James called his name "And Chad?"

Chad came back over "Uh, yeah?"

Before Chad could react, James hit him square in the face with such impact that Chad flew back. Chad was still on his feet but rubbed his numb face "What the hell was that for?"

James re-crossed his arms "Future, can't predict it, can you?"

* * *

Chad nodded and sprinted to the studio, James had certainly been right about that.

The crowd cheered as the Check It Out girls set disappeared behind the curtain, as thunderous applause from the fans in the studio showed how much they liked the last sketch.

The spotlights came back on the the curtained stage where the cast of So Random! and Marshall came running out, waving to the crowd.

Sonny and Tawni were still dressed in their Check It Out girl tropical shirt, shorts, and visor. While, Zora was dresses as a scary puppy for a Killer Dog sketch, and Nico and Grady were dressed in Pokemon costume for their Gotta Catch 'Em All sketch.

"Thanks for watching this weeks show!" Tawni and Sonny exclaimed together, as rehearsed.

"Don't forget to come back next week!" Grady exclaimed.

Nico said after him,"And while your at it don't forget to check our website for bonus sketches-"

"And leave me fan mail!" Tawni exclaimed loudly.

Zora stepped in front, blocking Tawni "And remember kids, bite the mail man before he bites you!"

They all got in to different poses "Goodni-"

"WAIT!" Everyone around looked around curiously, the cast members stood up from their poses awkwardly.

They were all mumbling, trying to figure out who was the one who yelled, when a flustered and out of breathe Chad came running on to stage. He ran up to Sonny, pushing Zora and Tawni behind him, they moved to the side.

Sonny looked at Chad, the crowd gasping, really surprised and unsure what to say "Chad...what are you doing here?"

Chad grabbed her hand with his, his warm hand gripping hers, never letting go. "Sonny...I'm in love with you! I love you with all my heart. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know you deserve me, but Allison Munroe you've made me a better person, and for that, I'll love you forever." And with that, he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Sonny was in complete shock, for months and months she could only dream of these words leaving his lips "Oh Chad......" but she was silenced by Chad's finger on her lips.

After she stopped talking, he smoothly turned to the audience. Looking square in the camera he spoke the words he knew he should have said a long time ago, speaking with confidence and truth "You heard it, I'm in love with Sonny Munroe. I've been going out with her for the last six months, not Portlyn. Lies are over, suckas."

What Chad heard he didn't expect, he heard applause, he heard "Awwwww"s coming from all over. He couldn't have dreamed it turning out better, but when the girl he loved put her warm lips on his it was better- much better.

Chad Dylan Cooper would forever love and be in love with Sonny Munroe.

"I love you so much Chad" Sonny whispered in to his ear, as they intertwined their arms around each other. They both pulled back to look in to each others eyes. "Chad...what happened? You've got a black eye!" She lightly traced the blackness of his eye. "Who did this to you?"

Chad chuckled "Someone I should thank." He said as he caught sight of James sitting in the back row. Chad winked back at him, and sure enough he winked back with a small smirk, before James got up and left the studio.

End.


End file.
